The Ledgend of the Shiny DingDing
by Argul
Summary: Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been kinda busy lately. I'm hoping to have the next act up within the next two weeks, so keep checking back. I need some reviews so please RR.
1. Act I, Scene I: The Ding

The Ding  
  
Before you read the story, I need to explain something. The ding-ding (as it is called in the story) is what I call the bell. At my school when the bell rings it sounds more like a ding. So that is how it got it's name.  
  
[The scene opens in the gymnasium at North Mesquite High School.]  
  
Mike Henson: Howdy.  
  
Jessica Peters: There's a hurricane a-cumin'!  
  
Mike: Everybody duck!!!!!  
  
[A couple of people duck and hit their heads on the bleachers.]  
  
Mike: Sorry everybody.  
  
Scott Adkins [rubbing his head]: Why did you say that?  
  
Mike: Jessica said that there was a hurricane coming.  
  
Jan Beizert: Blah.  
  
Scott: Well, I guess that's ok.  
  
Brittaney Ingram: Are ya'll ready for the football game!  
  
Jan: Blah?  
  
Narrator: Are you shure that's not supposed to be a question mark?  
  
Brittaney: What? Oops. Are ya'll ready for the football game?  
  
Jessica: Brittaney, it's a basketball game!  
  
Brittaney: Oh.  
  
[A giant ten-legged spider walks by the group of people.]  
  
Scott: I wonder who's going to win.  
  
[Karmon Benbrook walks in and sits with them.]  
  
Karmon: Did anyone see that new police officer that was walking around.  
  
Jan: No.  
  
Narrator: Stop changing the punctuation!  
  
Karmon: Sorry.  
  
Narrator: It's ok as long as it doesn't happen again.  
  
[Kasey Childers walks in with Russell McLaughlin.]  
  
Karmon: Hey Kasey! Come and sit here with us.  
  
Russell: We were planning on sitting with Brian and Kara Fonville, but maybe next time.  
  
Jan: But Kasey hates Brian.  
  
Kasey: Oh, that's right! Ok, we'll sit down here with ya'll.  
  
Mike and Jan together: Blah!  
  
Jessica: Oh God, not you too.  
  
Kasey: How are you?  
  
Mike: Sorry, I couldn't help it.  
  
Brittaney: La di da.  
  
Jan: I'm great. How is everyone else?  
  
Scott: Stop singing. You can't sing worth crap!  
  
Brittaney: I can too.  
  
Jessica: No you can't. Trust me.  
  
[Ben Jones appears out of nowhere.]  
  
Ben: I just pantsed this girl again. Wait! How did I get here?  
  
Mike: HAHAHA!!! I wonder if you are going to be suspended again.  
  
Ben: That's not funny!  
  
Karmon: Yes it is. Oh look, here comes Mrs. Childers.  
  
[Mrs. Childers walks in.]  
  
Mrs. Childers: Kasey, did you finish your homework?  
  
Karmon: I did it for her...oops. [She runs away from the group to sit with Brian and Kara.]  
  
Mrs. Childers: KASEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!  
  
Scott: Watch out everybody!!  
  
[Mrs. Childers gets so mad that she turns into a dog and starts to chase Kasey around the gym.]  
  
Mrs. Childers-dog-thing: Woof!  
  
[Colin Ferrell falls out of the air and hits the bleachers with a loud 'thud.' He then stands up and runs out of the room as the Mrs. Childers-dog- thing turns to chase him.]  
  
Mike: Did anyone see that spider walk by?  
  
Everyone else: No.  
  
Mike: Oh well.  
  
[Kara Fonville walks over and sits down.]  
  
Kara: Was that dog Mrs. Childers?  
  
Jessica: Didn't you know that whenever she gets mad she turns into a dog?  
  
Kara: No.  
  
Jan: Blah!  
  
Scott: Oh no, not again.  
  
Jan: Blah blah blah.  
  
Brittaney: And that's all we ever hear come out of your mouth.  
  
Jan: BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ben: Hey everyone, the game is about to start!  
  
[The announcer comes on the loud speaker.]  
  
Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, lllllllllet's get ready to rrruuummmbbbllleee!!!  
  
Narrator: You have got to be kidding me.  
  
Announcer: Just joking people. Are you ready to see the best basketball game of the year?  
  
Crowd: Wahoo!!! Yeah!!!!  
  
[Mike gets tapped on the shoulder and turns around to see his boyfriend Deke Ross standing behind him.]  
  
Mike: Deke, you made it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Deke: Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend time with you.  
  
Jan: I hate this next part.  
  
Announcer: And to start the game, let's all look up at the ding-ding on the wall and watch it go off.  
  
[The entire crowd turns their head to look and Jan covers her ears with her hands. The ding-ding gives a loud shudder and dings one time. The crowd all turn to look at each other with confused looks because the ding-ding has never done this before. They all notice for the first time that a shiny, new ding-ding rests in the place where their old, dirty, tarnished ding- ding used to hang. A laughter rises in the air and the crowd turns to see (evil-name-of-your-choice) standing by the door holding the old ding-ding.]  
  
(Evil-Name-of-Your-Choice): Hahaha! I have the old ding-ding. You will never see it again. Hahaha!! [The Mrs. Childers-dog-thing walks up behind and bites him on the butt.] Ouch!!! [Dr. Evil voice]Who brings a dog to a basketball game, honestly?  
  
Kasey: That's my mom!  
  
(Evil-Name-of-Your-Choice): Haha! No wonder you are so ugly! Haha! [The Mrs. Childers-dog-thing turns back into Mrs. Childers and she whacks (evil- name-of-your-choice) on the side of the head.]  
  
Mrs. Childers: Don't talk about my daughter like that!  
  
(Evil-Name-of-Your-Choice): Ouch!!!!! I'm outta here. [With a loud bang, he disappears into thin air.]  
  
Kasey: Thanks mom.  
  
Mrs. Childers: I'm still mad at you for having Karmon do your homework.  
  
Kara: Hey guys, we have other things to worry about right now. How are we going to get the ding-ding back and restore it to its rightful place on the wall?  
  
[Karmon and Brian walk over to the others.]  
  
Brian: We have to get it back. Come on! It's morphin' time!  
  
Mike: Brian, we are not the Power Rangers. We are the Commando Elite.  
  
Scott: No we aren't! We are a bunch of high school students.  
  
Jessica: We can use our smarts to overpower (evil-name-of-your-choice).  
  
Brittaney: What smarts?  
  
Ben: We need the power of band instruments! Everyone to the band hall!!!  
  
[They all run out the door towards the band hall while the scene cuts away to blackness.] 


	2. Act I, Scene II: The Battleyon

The Stallion Battle-yon  
  
[The scene opens in the NMHS band hall with the band students getting out their instruments and the most horrible music they have.]  
  
Brittaney [holding a piccolo]: My piccolo won't play anything!  
  
Karmon [holding a flute]: No! That's the best weapon we have against (evil- name-of-your-choice).  
  
Mike [holding a clarinet]: Maybe Mr. Childers can fix it.  
  
[Colin Ferrell walks into the room and sees Mrs. Childers standing by the door. He turns to run but she catches him by the collar of his shirt.]  
  
Mrs. Childers [also holding a clarinet]: Good. Now that you are here, you can help us defeat (evil-name-of-your-choice).  
  
Collin: But I'm famous!  
  
Jessica [holding another clarinet]: That doesn't matter. We need as much help as we can get.  
  
Ben: I just realized, I'M NOT IN BAND!!!!! What am I going to do!?  
  
Kasey [holding a mellophone]: You can do your cheerleading routines. We can call you Ben Ben the Cheerleading Man!  
  
Ben: But I'm going to need all my other cheerleader homies with me!  
  
Brittaney: Mike, Mr. Childers isn't in his office.  
  
Scott: I don't play anything either!  
  
[Dr. Butorac walks through the "wall (we have a door in our band hall that we aren't allowed to go through so we call it the "wall")" and over to the office.]  
  
Dr. Butorac: Ok guys, here's what we have to do.  
  
Russell [holding drum sticks]: Umm, excuse me but who are you?  
  
Dr. Butorac: I'm Dr. Butorac.  
  
Mike: She's the West Mesquite High School band director. I called her over to help us.  
  
[A blur shoots through the real wall and spins around the room. It stops moving and everyone sees that it is Captain Amando.]  
  
Captain Amando: I have arrived in the nick of time. Now where's my flag and rifle?  
  
Mrs. Childers: Did anyone see that big spider in the gym a while ago?  
  
Deke: I want to go to IHOP now.  
  
[Ben starts jumping around in the background trying to figure out what the drills are. There is a loud 'bang' and Mr. Childers walks out of the band office.]  
  
Mr. Childers: Sorry, I must have fallen asleep in the office.  
  
[Everyone looks around like they don't believe him because Brittaney just said that he wasn't in the office. Kyle Swindig comes into the room with his tuba.]  
  
Kyle: Did you just call him, "Ben Ben the Cheerleading Man?"  
  
Mrs. Childers: There was a spider. Look, there it is! [She points out the door to where a large black shape stands.]  
  
Jan [clarinet]: Blah!  
  
Kara [french horn]: I'm all set, boobie-do-bop!  
  
Brian [trumpet]: This is fun.  
  
Mike: Wait! Brian, aren't you in the jazz band?  
  
Mrs. Childers: Doesn't anybody see the spider!?  
  
Brian: Yeah, why?  
  
Jan: Hmmmmmmm.....Blah!  
  
Mike: Everyone knows that the members of the jazz band are controlled by (evil-name-of-your-choice)! Get him!!!!!!!  
  
[Everyone tackles Brian and wrestles his trumpet out of his hands before he can use it. Mrs. Childers plays 'super C' and Brian disintegrates into nothing. Mr. Childers runs back into the band hall office and they here another loud 'bang.']  
  
Jessica: I wonder what all that was about.  
  
Dr. Butorac: Will you people listen to me! Mr. Childers is in league with (evil-name-of-your-choice). I was trying to say that we need to stop him first but you let him get away.  
  
Karmon: So what your are saying is. our band director has been plotting to steal the ding-ding?  
  
Brittaney: Scott, you can play the harpsichord. Here. [She throws him a big box.]  
  
Deke: Who wants to go to IHOP with me?  
  
Mike: Not now. We have other things to do.  
  
Mrs. Childers: There's the spider again!  
  
Captain Amando: We need a name for ourselves. I know. [Russell interrupts her.]  
  
Russell: Can we go play some golf real quick? Please!?  
  
Kasey: No! We have to catch my dad.  
  
Mrs. Childers: No you are not, Kasey Childers!!!!! I will catch him. I know where he goes when he wants to hide.  
  
Kyle: I've been perfecting my weapon. Does this work. [He plays a super low note and the floor shakes while pieces of the ceiling start to fall.]?  
  
Jan: Hmph! Nobody listens to my blahness.  
  
Captain Amando: Ahem! We can call ourselves the Stallion Battle-yon (battalion)!  
  
Mike: That's a good one. Where did you get it from!  
  
Captain Amando: Not tellin'.  
  
Narrator: Stop changing the punctuation!!!? Ummm....oops.  
  
Jessica: See not everyone's perfect!  
  
Karmon: Hahaha! You screwed up! [She starts rolling on the floor with laughter.]  
  
Deke: What am I gonna do!?!?  
  
Mike: You can carry the Drum Sticks of Doom. One of the most powerful and secret weapons we have.  
  
[They all cover their ears as a high-pitched screech comes from the other side of the room.]  
  
Brittaney: Hey, I got my piccolo to work. Where's Vikki? I need her help so we can team up as the Piccolo Duo.  
  
Vikki [as she walks into the room]: Here I am. I had to get my new Dog Whistle 2003 piccolo. This is the best model yet.  
  
Mrs. Childers: We need a trombone player!  
  
[Kurt Lawrence enters the room.]  
  
Kurt: Hold on. Let me go get my trombone.  
  
[Kurt comes back a minute later holding a trombone with a bell so big you can put a tuba in it.]  
  
Dr. Butorac: Alright everyone. Let's step through the trombone-bell-portal- thingy and be on our way.  
  
Mrs. Childers: There is the spider again.  
  
Mike: It's coming after us!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jan: BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jan: BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator: Is there a point to all this yelling? All you have to do is ask me and I can get rid of the spider.  
  
[The spider mysteriously disappears.]  
  
Kasey: How did you do that?  
  
Narrator: I can do whatever I want to the story since I'm the one reading it. All I have to do is say something and it happens. See, watch. 'Ben falls down on his butt.' [Everyone turns around to see Ben stop jumping around and fall down on his butt.] I have all the power! Mwuahahaha!  
  
Karmon: Well why don't you bring (evil-name-of-your-choice) right here so we can kick his. [Narrator interrupts.]  
  
Narrator: 'Karmon won't be able to speak for a while.' Now, I can't do that because the story isn't about (evil-name-of-your-choice). It's about you people.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean you people?  
  
Ben: Kyle, you're white. What does it matter?  
  
Narrator: Ahem. It's about you folks here in this room and the ding-ding that was stolen.  
  
Kyle: I dunno'.  
  
Captain Amando: Can we go already?  
  
Kurt: One second. I have to tune the bell to 440 before we can go through it.  
  
Captain Amando: Well hurry up.  
  
Brittaney: La di da.  
  
Scott: Stop singing!  
  
Deke: People shut up! Kurt's almost done tuning.whatever that means.  
  
Kurt: Done! Greatness!  
  
Dr. Butorac: Let's go!!!  
  
[They all step into the bell and disappear from site. The bell then swallows itself and follows them. The view goes black again.]  
  
Collin: Ben, did you just say, "My cheerleading homies?" 


	3. Act I, Scene III: The Ness

The Ness  
  
[The scene opens as the group materializes in the middle of a field surrounded by trees.]  
  
Kurt: I seemed to have tuned it a little off.  
  
Vikki: Yeah you have! How are we ever going to find (evil-name-of-your- choice) now?  
  
Mike: I'm sure we can retune it, can't we Kurt?  
  
Jessica: Not without a tuner we can't.  
  
Brittaney: Oh this is just great!  
  
Jan: Blah!  
  
Kara: Jan, can you please stop that?  
  
Karmon: Sponge Bob is great.  
  
Kasey: I know! I like his square pants.  
  
Russell: Can we please focus here guys. We need to find.  
  
Narrator: Did ya'll see that big spider back there in the band hall!?!?  
  
Collin: Yeah, that thing was big!  
  
Mrs. Childers: Oh so nobody wants to listen to me but they will listen to the Narrator!  
  
Ben: Of course. The Narrator is the best person in the world!  
  
Narrator: Thank you, Ben. 'Ben becomes the world's best cheerleader.'  
  
Dr. Butorac: I agree with Russell. We need to find a way to got out of.  
  
Kyle: Sponge Bob is great, Karmon.  
  
Captain Amando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vikki: What?  
  
Deke: I want to go to IHOP!  
  
Mike: I think she was just trying to get peoples attention.  
  
Jessica: What time does the ding-ding ding today?  
  
Brittaney: The ding-ding was stolen remember?  
  
Scott: I want to go to the mall.  
  
Jan: .  
  
Kara: Jan, you are allowed to talk as long as you don't say.  
  
Karmon: Thanks, Kyle. Finally someone is listening to me.  
  
Kasey: I love you, Russell!  
  
Russell: Thank you, Kasey.  
  
Narrator: You're not going to tell her you love her too?  
  
Mrs. Childers: Well, I don't like the Narrator anymore. He's a BLEEP! He can kiss my boo-tay! [A large metal plate forms over her mouth, obviously put there by the Narrator.]  
  
Collin: HAHAHA!!! You have a bad case of plate-mouth. HAHAHA!!! [Ben jumps up and kicks him in the side of his head with his new cheerleading moves.]  
  
Ben: That's not nice. It's her own fault though. She insulted the Narrator.  
  
[Dr. Butorac is rolling on the floor with laughter.]  
  
Kyle: Please Mr. Narrator, sir, take it away. We need her help. She is both wise and learned in the art of musical warfare.  
  
Captain Amando: I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you decide what to do. Zzzz.  
  
Vikki: I like enchiladas.  
  
Deke: I want pancakes! And waffles!! And eggs!!!  
  
Mike: I need to use the restroom. I don't suppose any of you have one of those new portable ones?  
  
Jessica: There's a bush over there. Go now!  
  
Brittaney: That's gross. Why would you use a bush?  
  
Scott [yawning]: Aren't you people getting tired?  
  
Jan: Bla....yeah I kinda am.  
  
Kara: Good job, Jan! You didn't say it.  
  
Karmon: She didn't say what?  
  
Kasey: Blah.  
  
Russell: Not you too.  
  
Narrator: Stop with the blahness!  
  
Kurt: Blah!  
  
Mrs. Childers [who recently got the plate removed]: Blah!  
  
Collin: Blah!  
  
Ben: Blah! Blah!  
  
Dr. Butorac: This is absurd!  
  
Kyle: Blah!  
  
Captain Amando: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
Vikki: Blah!  
  
Deke: I'm not gonna say it. I'm gonna be different than you people.  
  
Kyle: What do you mean by, "You people?"  
  
Dr. Butorac: He doesn't mean anything by it, Kyle. Besides, YOU'RE WHITE!  
  
Collin: I'm Irish!  
  
Ben: I'm..... white too.  
  
Mrs. Childers: I'm starting to get mad again.  
  
Kurt: Everybody just needs to shut up and think about how we are going to get out of here.  
  
Narrator: Well, it's your fault we are here in the first place.  
  
Russell: It wouldn't have happened if you had stopped (evil-name-of-your- choice) back in the gym at school.  
  
Kasey: He already told us he can't change what (evil-name-of-your-choice) is going to do. The story isn't about him.  
  
Karmon [singing]: Sponge Bob Square Pants!  
  
Kara: Mike, you're my Yoggie!  
  
Jan: Go me. I didn't say it again! Blah... oops.  
  
Scott: I'm really getting tired. I think there is something in the air.  
  
Brittaney: If you say something about tiredness again I will put you in an eternal sleep!  
  
Jessica: Why can't we all just get along?  
  
Mike: Thank you, Kara. You're my KarBear!  
  
Jessica: Oh goodness no!  
  
Scott: But I'm tired!  
  
Brittaney: I said I was going to kill you if you said it again so you better start running. [She chases him around. She catches him and starts tearing him limb from limb.]  
  
Jan: I can't help it. I have to say blah. Blah!  
  
Kara: Mike, you are such a sweetie pie!  
  
Karmon [still singing]: Sponge Bob Square Pants!  
  
Kasey: Blah!  
  
Russell: Doink!  
  
Kurt: Doink? What's that?  
  
Narrator: IF ANOTHER PERSON MAKES SOME KIND OF SOUND EFFECT OR SAYS BLAH AGAIN, I'M GOING TO SUCK THEM THROUGH A PLOT HOLE AND DROP THEM IN ANOTHER STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Collin: .  
  
Kyle: .  
  
Dr. Butorac: .  
  
Mrs. Childers: Temper, temper.  
  
Captain Amando: Zzzzzzzz.....  
  
Vikki: How can she sleep through that!?  
  
Deke: I dunno. Must be some supernatural power she has.  
  
Mike: Well, they don't call her Captain Amando for nothing.  
  
Jessica: Hehehe! Its Captain Amando action figures!  
  
[They all walk over to a big box full of Captain Amando toys.]  
  
Brittaney: Wow!  
  
Jan: It's the ness!  
  
Kara: How wonderful it is.  
  
Karmon: Purple toast!  
  
Kasey: Ok, let's try this again. I love you, Russell.  
  
Russell: I like you too, Kasey.  
  
Narrator: Your hopeless, Russell. Jan, good job for not saying the word. But now it's time to go because we have to start the next scene.  
  
[Once again, the view goes black.]  
  
Mrs. Childers: Karmon, dear, did you just say, "purple toast?" 


	4. Act I, Scene IV: The Forest Thingy

The Forest Thingy  
  
[The scene opens back on the field surrounded by trees.]  
  
Ben: This field thing sucks.  
  
Brittaney: We need to get to thinking about what we are going to do.  
  
Captain Amando: Zzzzzz.  
  
Collin: Will she ever wake up?  
  
Deke: It looks like we have to do it.  
  
Dr. Butorac: Turtles taste good.  
  
Jan: Ewwwwwww! Why do you eat turtles? They're reptile things.  
  
Jessica: IHOP does sound good right now, Deke.  
  
Kara: Hey, Mike, watch. [She turns into a giant black bear.]  
  
Karmon: I think I want to be drum major again next year.  
  
Kasey: Me too. And I want to be, again, in the jaz. never mind.  
  
Kurt: I am the band president! Hahaha!!  
  
Kyle: I'm tired.  
  
Mike: That's my Kara. Oh, why isn't anybody focusing on our goal? We need to get the ding-ding back.  
  
Mrs. Childers: Mike, as your lesson teacher, I am ready to teach you 'super C.' It will be most helpful in the battle to come.  
  
Narrator: I suggest you walk into the forest. You might find some helpful stuff in there, and maybe some allies.  
  
Russell: I. like. you. Kasey.  
  
Vikki: You really are hopeless, Russell.  
  
Mike: I'm going into the forest. You can come with me if you want.  
  
[Mike walks into the forest followed by Jan, Kara (after she has changed back into a human), Deke, and Brittaney. As soon as they walk about ten feet into the forest, a huge gang of small, furry men jump out from behind the trees.]  
  
Brittaney: What are these things?  
  
Head Small-Furry-Man-Thing: Us are G-gnomes. Us make you look how you do. Us know what you go for. Us help disguise you. Us make you look not same.  
  
Jan: How are you going to do that?  
  
Leader of the G-gnomes: Us not show here. Us take you to place of hiding, where are lots of we there. Us magic stronger there. Us are ones who give looks to all ones in the world. Us have not-normal powers.  
  
Deke [whispering to Mike]: They could have at least learned to talk like normal people do.  
  
Kara: Come on people. Let's take them back to the others.  
  
Short G-gnome: Us can no go out of trees. Them visit here.  
  
[The group calls to the other waiting in the field and they walk over and are introduced. Afterwards, they all go to Double Helix, the G-gnome city.]  
  
Karmon: Look at the spirals!  
  
Kasey: Aren't they beautiful, Russell?  
  
Russell: Yeah. sure.  
  
Head G-gnome: Me take you to my codon now so rest you can.  
  
Kurt: What's a codon?  
  
Narrator: It is the house of a G-gnome. Just as in DNA a strand has many codons carrying countless genomes so was the forest created in this likeness by the author.  
  
Kara [in complete awe]: It's the al-mighty Author of the story!  
  
[The Author appears out of the thinnish-thick air in the forest.]  
  
Author: I have been called here by the mention of my name. Why did you say it?  
  
Narrator: I was just explaining to the group about the forest.  
  
Author: Silence! I was talking to Kara.  
  
Kara: Well I saw you appear here and I think you are a sexy pappa!  
  
Collin: Umm. Mr. Author, sir, why am I in this story?  
  
Author: Thank you Kara. You are in this story because I wrote so, Collin.  
  
Captain Amando: I'm awake again. What's going on?  
  
Ben: I'm tired as a mofo!  
  
Deke: Your hot, Ben.  
  
Mike: DEKE!!!  
  
Jan: I can't stand it anymore. BBBBBLLLLLAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kyle: Oh goodness, not again.  
  
Brittaney: I want to kill Scott again! I didn't get all my anger and frustration out the first time.  
  
Russell: I can't say it, Kasey. I'm sorry. I still like you though.  
  
Kasey: But I love you, Russell. Why don't you love me?  
  
Narrator: 'Russell says that he doesn't love Kasey because he's gay.'  
  
Russell: Because I'm ga.  
  
Author: Scratch that. Hahaha! You forgot, I have more power than you, Narrator!  
  
Deke: I can't help it, Mike. He is hot.  
  
Mike: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Jessica: Argness!  
  
Brittaney: What's wrong, Jessica?  
  
Scott's Ghost: It's that time of the month.  
  
[Brittaney and Jessica chase the ghost and force it to cross over to the other side.]  
  
Jan: I'm glad I got that out of my system. blahness.  
  
Kara: It's awesome blossome, Jan.  
  
Karmon: La di da.  
  
Kasey: It's ok, Russell.  
  
Russell: Thank you, Kasey.  
  
Narrator: Dang you, Author. Why do you always have to show off your powers when we are in front of people?  
  
Kurt: Ahhhhh. the Band Presidentness!  
  
Mrs. Childers: Here it goes. [Super 'C' comes out of her instrument and everybody drops down to the ground.]  
  
Author: Because I can, you big stupid head!  
  
Head G-gnome: Are you people going to listen to my stupid self!?  
  
Dr. Butorac: You talked right!  
  
Narrator: Technically, that would be, "You said that correctly."  
  
Author: Shut up, you retard, before I take you out of the story.  
  
Vikki: Watcha' doin', Kurt?  
  
Kurt: I'm attempting to re-tune my tromboner.  
  
Mike: Shouldn't that be 'trombone'?  
  
Kurt: Well, yeah, I guess so. Almost there.  
  
Deke: I still love you, Mike.  
  
Kara: Awwwww. how sweet.  
  
Mrs. Childers: Sorry about that, guys.  
  
Ben: Its' ok with me. You need to practice it anyways.  
  
Mrs. Childers: What do you mean by that?  
  
Kyle: What do you mean by 'you people'?  
  
Ben: Nothing.  
  
Everyone minus Kyle: KYLE!  
  
Kyle: Sorry.  
  
Kurt: I've got it. Here we go everyone.  
  
[They all step through the bell again and the view goes black.]  
  
Head G-gnome: Yoos not letting we help yoos. 


End file.
